Enjolras, Love or Freedom
by MeliRenee1234
Summary: Enjolras has to choose between Freedom or Love? I'm bad at Summarys It's better than it sounds. R&R! PLEASE TRY IT FIRST BEFORE YOU JUDGE IT! Rated T because I'm Paranoid. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Any of the baracade boys etc. but i Do own Sophie and her brother. [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm Like REALLY obsessed with Les Miserables, and was thinking why is it Enjolras so bitter, and so focused on war? So I thought I'd make this fanfic.**

**Here are some important things to know: Enjolras, is the Movie Les Miserables(2012) is Played by Aaron Tveit, so you know which character I'm writing about, because the names are kinda confusing. He also in the movie who wares the red coat and has blonde curly hair. Some stuff might not be true/correct, so don't think they are.**

**R&R Please, Enjoy!**

France 1829: 3 years before the French revolution  
They had been talking about rebelling against the government but it wasn't as big as it would be in about three years. The abc society was about a year into, it was also about the time General Lamarque was becoming ill.  
Lamarque has a son and a daughter. The son who was the oldest was twenty-one and was an officer for the French Government. He was a charming handsome man. A lot of lady's fancied him. His name was officer Bernard Lamarque . General Lamarck's daughter was sixteen she was the kindest and one of the most beautiful girls in France she just didn't know it. Her smile was welcoming and her eyes looked like the calm ocean. Many men wanted her, but she didn't go for them, she had her heart set on someone else. Her name was Sophie.

Then French government was making a lot of the people angry with them. And that's what started the talk of the revolution. And the abc society. A boy the age of seventeen with the name of Enjolras was part of this society. He was very passionate about it. But not as passionate about it as he would be in three years. He was a young boy who's heart was looking for someone but who's mind didn't know it yet.

Lamarque became more ill, and Sophie couldn't stand being inside their house anymore. So she went out into the great France. Once, without her brother or father or an assistant to "assist" her.  
She wasn't dressed fancy or like a homeless person, but she blended in with the people on the street.  
"We will defeat them, General Lamarque and his army!" A voice yelled in front of a crowd of people yelled. Sophie turned around to see who was yelling this. And their eyes met.

"So your here for the revolution?" A boy older looking then her said.  
"No" Sophie said "I was just walking when I heard you shouting"  
"Oh" he laughed "excuse me, where are my manners. My Names Enjolras any you are?"  
"Sophie" Sophie said, he smiled " Lamarque "  
His face grew pale "Your his daughter?" He said  
"Yes" Sophie said  
"Well go ahead and tell your army.." he said  
"I never said I agreed with my father" Sophie said cutting him off  
He smiled. And Sophie smiled back. Until something caught her eye.  
"Marius?" She said with a confused look.  
Marius turned around his face shocked. Enjolras looked confused.  
"You know Marius?" He said  
"Yes" Sophie began,"we were children together"  
"You have to get out of here" Marius said coming up to us with a worried look.  
"Why? I'm not going to tell my father and his army" Sophie questioned.  
"I know you won't, but if your brother sees you here you will be in trouble with his troops" Marius said looking around  
"I'm not afraid of my brother" Sophie Spat back  
"For your safety" Marius said pushing me one way leaving Enjolras behind us.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you Like it...**

The next day, Sophie did the same thing, she left the house. Alone. And went to the same place where Enjolras was the day before. This time she went earlier to here exactly what he was planning.  
"Marius", I said  
"Sophie, you shouldn't be he-" Marius started before I cut him off.  
"I know your secret". I said blankly.  
Marius looked puzzled. "Your pulling off being poor, but I know your grandfathers rich, you will get cot Marius."  
"Yes but I've got away with it longer" he said  
"Marius you've know Enjolras longer then I have, obviously, and yet the first conversation I ever had with him, I told him who I was." I said  
"It's different" he said  
"Marius!" A deeper voice called, we looked over. It was Enjolras coming this way.  
"Madam, would you please excuse us?" Enjolras said with a smile. "Of course." I said  
they went away talking. Enjolras had a serious look on his face. I. Wondered what they were talking about.  
"Excuse me miss" an older woman said "would you spare some money of food?"  
"Of course" I said handing the lady some coins, it must have been a lot because she game a big smile and said "Thank you very much Miss!"

I heard a familiar sound. I looked around I saw my brother and the police and Marius' grandfather. WAITE THAT'S MY Brother!  
"MARIUS" I yelled drawing to much attention  
Enjolras and Marius looked over Enjolras looking more concerned than Marius. I pointed toward the police. Enjolras yelled one more thing to the people to the people. Then they started to scatter out except for the remaining boys who were with them.  
"Sophie, what are you doing here?" It was my brother.  
"I was... with Marius!" I shot out.  
"Really" my brother asked sternly, another officer who looked not any older them me looked amused.  
"Really, you see" I started walking toward Marius and wrapping my arm around his. "We were walking together in the city, Marius and I, you remember Marius, when we came across these people."  
"And what kind of ruckus were you boys up to." My brother said looking at the group of boys.  
"Are you calling yourself a child?" I asked to my brother with a playful shock look on my face  
"Sophie quiet" he said firm  
"It just that more are older them you very few younger, and you called them boys, which is no more than a child, therefor you are calling yourself a child" I said with a smirk  
The officer next to him laughed.  
"What are you laughing at?" I asked "you're not any older than I am."  
"Sophie go home now." My brother said growing angrier  
"And if I don't..." I said back  
"This is not a time for fun and games" he said  
"I'm not playing games," I said "I'm amusing myself"  
"Sophie!" He said practically yelling  
"Oh no" I said looking at Marius  
"What?" Marius asked  
"Looks like I'm going to have to talk to Daddy..." I said looking up at my brother  
He looked angry. "Cause anymore ruckus on the street again, and you'll regret it" he said  
"They weren't causing ruckus, they were talking, then you came along.  
"Thank you for your assistants,  
Officer Lamarque." I said with a smile. Then he rode off.  
"Last time I save your butt Marius" I said  
"What?" He looked confused  
"Your grandfather," I said looking at a building" was here. Watching you."  
"You saved yours too" Marius said

"How did you..?" Enjolras said coming up to us.  
"I've lived with him for 17 years, I know how to get under his skin," I said with a smile  
"Thank you" he said  
"Now I must leave you Marius, thank you for our "walk"." I said with a wink as I said walk.

**R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you like it! R&R! Please!**

I was in my room when I heard a knock at the door.

"Miss?" the maid said, "there is a letter for you."

That's odd, I never get letters, I thought to myself.

_Dearest Sophie,_

_I know it was only a day since we meet, but I feel the world is reborn. I have never had a feeling like this toward anyone else, I love you. I feel it was love at first site. I know soon I will be going off to the Revolution, and I could die. But know that if I do die, I'm dyeing for your and my people's sake, and I die with love for you._

_You are my light, my shining star shining bright in the sky. I know that you and I know that we could never be, you and I, it is forbidden, but I love you and my love grows more and more every day. I know you being seventeen and me being nineteen is usually not together but I will love and keep on loving you even if you do not love me._

_I know you may not feel the same way, but if you do please meet me at the Versailles Garden tomorrow at five._

_With all my love,_

_Enjolras_

I was speechless, even in my mind. I did love him. It was love at first sight, and I had to see him! But how? My father. He would never approve, I could never get away, even with him ill he will find out. My brother, never leaves my sight, perhaps I could say I will be with a friend? And sneak away to my love of all times. It was love at first sight, and I must see Enjolras, tomorrow, I will go.

And my father and, my brother will never know.

I love him.

I love him.

Forever, and on.

**Sorry its short, Please Review! Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter. Hope You Like It!**

The next night, I snuck out to see Enjolras, and it literally took me FOREVER just to get out of my house! And here's how it went;

"Goodbye Papa, I'm going out for a stroll" I said to my father

"Waite! Where are you going?" he asked

"To get some fresh air"

"No! I don't want you, going out there, and all those rebellious people"

"But Papa I'm just going to meet Annabelle, at the café"

"Oh. Okay but nowhere else!"

and with my brother…..

"Where are you going?" my idiot brother asked

"Out"

"Out where?"

"Out, not here"

"Tell me"

"Why?"

"Because I have a right to know"

"Well I have the right to not tell you where I'm going"

"Then I'll just have to follow you"

"Fine," I gave in "I'm going to meet my friend Annabelle at the café"

"It's too dark, you're not going"

"WHY?"

"Because I don't want you wondering into the docks"

"I'm not a prostitute!" I practically yelled "I'm meeting Annabelle at the café and Marius will be there so we will be safe!"

"Ten o'clock, you will be back"

"I will be back when I please" I told him and stormed out the door

**~~~ At Versailles Garden~~~**

It was a warm night; a slight breeze blew through as I sat on a bench. I waited, and waited, and Enjolras never showed. Maybe he was held back I told myself after the millionth time, or perhaps it was a joke a set up. I should have known, he probably thinks I'm some child. I mean how could someone even love me.

I started to feel the hot wet tears stream down my face as I ran out of Versailles Garden. So much for hope.

**Enjolras POV**

I waited by the fountain in the garden for Sophie. I waited more, how stupid am I? She couldn't love a poor guy like me, I mean look who her father is. Why did I even write such a love letter like that? I should have kept the feeling to myself. But what if she does feel the same? And if I did never send it and she did… ugg Enjolras stop it. You're just worrying yourself.

I was lost in my thought when she walked in, but all of a sudden a cold feeling blew over me. What do I say? I don't know what to do! So I waited by the fountain as she sat on a bench beneath a tree. I felt bad for not going over but I felt embarrassed and I didn't know what to say. Time passed and she looked stressed, and worried, then a sad expression went across her face she got up and ran out of the garden.

I started to run after her but I felt too awful. What a joke am I?

**i really hoped you liked it. So i have a favor to ask of you readers, i feel like I'm writing to nobody so could Y'all please review. Just at least put Purple octopus or something. or i'm going to stop posting chapters. so can y'all please Review? is it to much to ask for?**

**Anyway.**

**REVIEW! or no new chapter, plus i have the next chapter written so REVIEW!**

**Love you Guys**

**~Melissa**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The next day I didn't get out of bed, I was dragged out. I was so sad but my friend Alice didn't understand so when she suggested going into town for luch I just pulled the covers over my head, but that didn't seem to suit her because she then grabbed my ankle and dragged me out of bed.

"here put this on, it's my favorite of your, we are meeting Caroline and Isabelle at the Café."

There was no protesting because with her I always loose so I just got dress and she put her arm through mine and we left for town.

I was nervious because the way to the café was usually passing by where Enjolras and the rest of them protested. So I kept my head low.

**Enjolras POV**

"whats the matter with you?" Grantaire asked still half drunk from the night before

"I should ask the same with you" I replyed back

I felt really bad for leavingmwithout talking to Sophie last night I was so nervious, I got even more nervious when I saw her wwith another girl walking in the crowd, the girl with her looked intrested in whatb was going on but Sophie just kept her head down and pulledher friend along out of the crowd.

**Grantaire POV**

Enjolras seemed upset today, and its so fun to mess around with him.

"whats the matter with you?" i asked

"I should ask the same with you" he replyed back

He turned sroundto the crowed and I followed his gaze. He was looking at a girl who didn't want to be ssen her head was ducked and she was strugguling to pull her friend and her out of the cram packed crowed.

"Aye, Marius, you know that girl?" I said nodding twords her

"um.. yah that's Sophie Lamarque, and Enjolras seems to have taken a big fancy in her" Marius replyed with a playful smile

"I am agog I am aghast is Enjolras in love at last?" I said picking on him and then I laughed.

"that reminds mee" marius stared "how did your , meetimg go last night?"

"Gavroche," Enjolras started "Could you do something fore me?"

"of corse" he replyed

"could you follow that girl" he pointed to the one he had ben staring at "the blonde one, and find out what she's doing later on today"

"okay" he replied the disappeared

* * *

**Hoped you liked it, I'm going to work on the next chapter.**

**-Mel**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so this one is Super-de-dooper-de-dooper long like in the 3,000 word range, it is actually the longest chapter I have wrote for any of my stories. so yah. Enjoy. to the people who read this.(But I'm probably writing to no one)**

* * *

His may be hard to believe but Gavroche couldn't find the girl after she disappeared, no one saw her, not Marius, not Enjolras not anyone. Until three years later…

France 1832: the time of the French revolution

They had been talking about rebelling against the government and now it has come to that. The abc society was now four into, it was also the time General Lamarque was becoming even more ill and was going to die any day now.  
Lamarque has a son and a daughter as I've told you before. The son was now twenty four and took the place of his father, and was now an officer for the French Government General Bernard Lamarque .

Sophie was now nineteen, she was still one of the kindest and one of beautifulest girls in France but she looked older, she grew out of her teen aged years and looked now like a young lady, she was very elegant. What happened to her for those past three years where she disappeared? When her father was not as ill he sent her off to a school in London. But hearing the terrible news of her father being able to die any day now she was sent for.

**~*~•~*~•~*~**

"My dear sister, I do not like to see you like this" Bernard said to Sophie, "I have called for your friend Miss. Alice Cousture, why don't you both go out to the café and have some lunch."

"I do not want to leave my father's side for fear, he will die when I am gone" I said calmly back, I wasn't the same, I used to tease my brother, and would always want to get out of the house, but the school in London was so different, I guess you could say I 'settled down'.

"The doctor said he was currently doing just fine, and anyway if something goes wrong the café isn't too far, and we would be able to get you back in time."

"I guess I could get out of the house, I haven't been anywhere since I've gotten back"

About ten minutes later, Alice showed up. She didn't change a bit, her hair was longer, and her face a little skinnier, but she was still as beautiful.

"My dear Sophie," she began when she saw me, her smile a little to perky "you look absolutely beautiful. You sure have changed on the outside but I hope the Sophie I know didn't change one bit"

"It's good to see you too, Alice "I replied

"I'm sorry it took me so long, if it weren't for those, mob, of everyone outside your house I could have gotten in better."

"The mob of what?" I asked confused because for one I hadn't heard anything

"Oh you know" she stopped and thought for a little "that group of boys who always protest in front of buildings, anyway what do you say we go to the café you haven't been here in three years so you have got to be craving something."

"Okay" I said, Alice was such a talker and I had never noticed that until today.

We walked outside and I'm not joking when I say this I think almost the whole town was there.

"When's it gonna end?" a boy named Courfeyrac called out

"When we gonna live?" an older man shouted out

"Something's gotta happen now" another boy named Jolly called out

"Something's gonna give!" a beggar called out

"it'll come, it'll come, it'll come, it'll come, it'll come,"  
And I will tell you when I say this, and I mean it, I had never thought I would here that voice again, and I mean I hadn't even thought about that said person or said persons remarkably attractive voice.

"Where the leaders of the land? Where are the king who run this show?

It was Enjolras, he didn't see me, I was glad, I hadn't thought of him at all.

"Only one man, General Lamarque, peaks for the people here below" Marius Called out, he tried he was rich but he lived poor.

Courfeyrac went up to Enjolras and turned around to tell him something, so I pulled Alice, out of the way of his sight, I wasn't ready to see him, well, have him see me.

Enjolras turned back around to the crowd of people "Lamarque is ill and fading fast! Won't last the week out, so they say."

I looked down, I knew what my father did wasn't right but he was my father and I loved him and the thought of him dying made we get teary eyed.

"With all the anger in the land, how long before the judgment day?

"Before we cut the fat ones down to size?"

Then everyone yelled "before the barricades arise?" it wasn't really a question more of a statement, but then people went sort of crazy,

"Sophie?" I looked up it was Marius; he seemed shocked that I was back here.

But before I could answer back, his Grandfather was there

"Marius!" he yelled

"Grandfather?" he looked shocked

"Do you have any idea what sort of shame you bring on our family?" he replied

Marius didn't say anything he just stood there looking at his grandfather until, (and I didn't even notice him) Enjolras was right there next to him. Right next to me,

"Marius?" it wasn't really a question more of a 'are you coming or not' I stood there shocked frozen he was literally right there next to me, and I was eyes wide, and quickly looked away.

"Feat General Lamarque!" Marius shouted to his grandfather

Then my brother and other officers came on horses, pushing the crowd away, and I watched them but as the horses took over and the crown was trying to fight everyone started yelling "Vive la France! Viva la France! Viva la France!"

I just stood there watching them I looked across the front of the crown and that's when I noticed the red coat, and the curly blonde hair, looking right at me, it was like a different person came over him, a person who was willing to fight, a dream he knew that would never be, someone with hope, and still love in his heart.

It only lasted a moment, but it felt like we were the only ones there, he stared at me and I stared back the gaze held for a while, he did s little smile, and I smiled back, and it was just us, not people, but we weren't together it was like an invisible force that was keeping us apart, and it was as if he was trying to fight to get through it. But the moment only lasted for a second because the next I was being pulled to the complete opposite side of the street he was on, and I was woken up by Alice's voice saying "Sophie. Sophie. SOPHIE!" and then I felt a shake and I woke up from the dream into reality, and all I wanted to do was curl up into a ball and cry.

**~*~•~*~•~*~**

"Sophie!" Alice yelled

"What?" I asked confused why she was yelling at me

"you haven't been listening to a word I said since the big mob" she said "what's going on in your head"

"nothing I'm fine" I replied

"no theirs definitely something going on in your head, and I want to know"

"I've been away for three years, I forgot all the nonsense going on here"

"sure. I know you're lying to me but I don't want to get into it so I will just eat, no talking what so ever."

She was right there was something on my mind. Enjolras, I loved him, I thought I got over hi but I didn't I was so deeply in love with him, I couldn't really comprehend it.

"did you here? Annabelle is engaged?" I knew Alice couldn't stop talking for five minutes so I just laughed.

"What?" she asked as if I was crazy or she had speared icing all over her face.

I just kept laughing, almost uncontrolabling.

"What is it?" she asked then she looked around "tell me! People are starting to stare"

I was laughing when I said it so it sounded like a dying hyena.

"you can't stay quiet can you? And you always are gossiping about someone or something" I was still laughing.

"she just sighed took another sip of her tea then when an older man walked by she asked for the time.

"THAT'S THE TIME?" She yelled "I HAVE TO GO!" she got up and got her things then started away.

"wait where are you going?" I asked

"I have to go help my brother with something, and I completely let the time slip away!" then she started out the door before turning around and saying "I'll see you later!"

I sat up but then realized she left and hadn't paid, so I leaned back down. And sighed.

"you look so different" it wasn't a statement more of a fact but that familiar voice sent chills down my back.

I turned around and saw tall figure looking down at me with a smirk on his face. "Do you mind if I sit"

"oh. No." I said and motioned toward the chair in front of me.

"wow three years" he said "it's been too long, and you really look so different, in a way"

"well I am older now" I said

He just stared at me and smiled, but I didn't make eye contact and his smile faded.

"look," he started and I looked up at him "I was stupid. I didn't mean to set you up three years ago to have you disappear, I loved you then, but I was nervous, and didn't know what I would do, I'm sorry, and I know you could never, be the same, and I just wanted you to know that I still love you. Even the whole time you were gone away. I love you" he then grabbed my hand and I felt my eyes watering.

"oh please don't cry" I can handle if you don't love me back it's just please don-"I cut him off

"No" I smiled "I.. I.. I loved you back, and when I went away, I thought I could forget about you, but when I saw you today-" but I was interrupted with a thumb, wiping a tear from my eye, when I looked up I noticed Enjolras' thumb, and he was closer and smiling "I still love you" I finished. Then he smiled, he took my hand and whispered.

Come with me"

**~*~•~*~•~*~**

"where are we going" I asked as he dragged me along the streets.

"Just come on" he said looking back with a smile

He took me to a part of town I'd never been. We sat down on a bench under some trees and talked until a government horse came by.

"my brother" I said

"what about him?" Enjolras asked

"he said if anything happened to my father, he would have them come get me. But they can't see me here." I said "if my father does die do you really have to go to fight?" I felt tears in my eyes but I looked down at my hands.

"I have to fight for my freedom, for my brothers, for my friends, for you,"

"but I don't need saving"

He lifted my chin up with his fingers so I would be looking at him. "after this, revolution, I will come back for you, and we will go off and get married, and grow old together,"

I felt a stray tear go down my cheek, and he wiped it off with his thumb. I turned my face away and said "But what if you die?"

He didn't answer. He just got up and went to the other side of the bench, lifted my chin a little then leaned in his lips on mine. It was very sweet, and calm, loving, and had a sign of hope. Then he pulled away and whispered "Death can never stop true love,"

He stood up and held out his hand for me to take it, I got up, he held me in front of him, he kissed my check, then said "you should probably get going it will be dark soon, I would walk you home but, if they were to see, for your sake, it's best not for them to know.

Then I took off, back toward her home and the solders, to reality.

**~*~•~*~•~*~**

**Grantaire POV**

So I know I'm always in some way dunk, but I could have sworn I just saw Enjolras kissing some girl. And I wasn't going to let this pass so I went back to the abc café to tell everyone about what I just saw.

"You will never guess what I just saw" I said as I came in

"let me guess" Jolly said "a flying pig" then he laughed

"or a talking squirrel" Courfeyrac said then laughed

"NO!" I said in protest "Enjolras was outside there kissing a girl"

"Enjolras really?" Jolly asked

"and she was very pretty I'll tell you that, I've never seen her before. She was really a beauty, beautiful then my Abigail"

"Abigail, isn't yours," jolly said "she's mine"

"no she's mine" I said

We went on until Enjolras walked in went over to a table took off his coat, and started writing something, we all slowly walked to stand behind him.

He lifted his head up turned around and said "what?"

Then Marius walked in, then we all looked up and went back to our post.

Then Enjolras started.

"the time is near, So near it's stirring the blood in their veins and yet beware, Don't let the wine go to your brains!"

I knew he was talking to me so just to make him even angrier I took another drink of my drink.

"We need a sign, To rally the people, to call them to arms, to bring them in line!"

"Marius, wake up! What's wrong today? You look as if you've seen a ghost." Jolly said so I said "Some wine and say what's going on!"

"A ghost you say, a ghost maybe. She was just like a ghost to me. One minute there, and she was gone!"

She? She? Another one? Two people in love. Great this will be fun.

I am agog! I am aghast! Is Marius in love at last? I've never heard him `ooh' and `aah' You talk of battles to be won And here he comes like Don Juan It's better than an opera!" then I laughed "That reminds me Enjolras Who was that girl I saw you with today you seemed especially close" then I laughed again.

But he just ignored my last question

"It is time for us all To decide who we are Do we fight for the right To a night at the opera now? Have you asked of yourselves What's the price you might pay? Is it simply a game For rich young boys to play? The color of the world Is changing day by day

Red: the blood of angry men!  
Black: the dark of ages past!  
Red: a world about to dawn!  
Black: the night that ends at last!"

**~*~•~*~•~*~**

**Enjolras POV**

"Had you seen her today You might know how it feels To be struck to the bone In a moment of breathless delight! Had you been there today You might also have known How the world may be changed In just one burst of light! And what was right seems wrong And what was wrong seems right!" Marius announced grabbing my arm but I just made an irritated face then moved.

I knew exactly what he meant, but I had to keep my mind straight, and focus on revolution. I figured Grantaire had caught on and just to try to make me crack or fess up he decided to play a game with me, but made it look like it was with Marius.

"Red"Grantaire said and Marius replied with "I feel my soul on fire!"  
"Black" Grantaire mocked and Marius replied "My world if she's not there!"  
"Red" Grantaire said again, and Marius said "It's the color of desire!"  
"Black" Grantaire said then Marius "It's the color of despair!"

**~*~•~*~•~*~**

**Sophie** **POV**

"what's going on?" I asked then my brother came by took my hand and brought me next to the fire "I'm afraid father" he paused his eyes were read and puffy "he's passed"

I felt water on my checks coming out of my eyes. I cried, and cried and cried. Until I realized, the revolution. Would start. And Enjolras would die. But he needed to know so, I took of back to where Enjolras was.

I knew he lived around there, or something like that. But I figured once I got there I would be able to find him, I could ask around or something, and to just my luck I could. I saw a young boy I had seen around him with that group.

"excuse me?" I said "boy?"

He turned around.

"Could you help me find somebody?"

"of cores I could, who're you lookin for?"

Someone with the name of Enjolras"

"I know'em, he's up there" he pointed to a lighted room on the second story of a building

"thank you" I said before heading that way

"Waite!" he yelled "you can't go in there"

"why not?" I asked

"you're a girl"

"then could you tell him something for me?"

"sure, what is it"

"tell him that General Lamarque is dead, and that to meet me at the bench."

His eyes lit up "Will do" then he ran to the building.

**~*~•~*~•~*~**

**Enjolras POV**

We were getting ready for the revolution everything was going to work out

"Listen everybody!" Courfeyrac yelled  
"General Lamarque is dead!" Gavroche said, very eagerly

"Lamarque! His death is the hour of fate. The people's man. His death is the sign we await!" I started "On his funeral day they will honor his name. With the light of rebellion ablaze in their eyes. With their candles of grief we will kindle our flame. On the tomb of Lamarque shall our barricade rise. The time is here!"  
"Let us welcome it gladly with courage and cheer" Courfeyrac replied  
"Let us take to the streets with no doubt in our hearts" Bossuet yelled  
"But a jubilant shout" Combeferre announced  
"They will come one and all" Jean Prouvaire yelled  
"They will come when we call!" we all said

Then that girl Eponine showed up, and Marius asked her something, he looked at me then smiled then followed the young girl.

"Enjolras!" Gavroche yelled through the crowd

"what is it?"

"this girl told me to tell you, to meet her on the bench. She was the one who told me about General Lamarque dying."

"Thank you Gavroche" I said before heading down stairs, to the bench we sat at earlier.

"Sophie?" I called out I didn't see her because it was dark.

"Sophie?" I called again

"psst, psst, Enjolras" it was Sophie

"what are you doing here?" I asked

"did he tell you?"

"who tell me, what?

"that little boy I told him to tell you" she paused for a moment "my father's past"

"I know it's great!" I said then caught myself 'I mean, I'm sorry, it's, I-"

"it's okay I know what you meant"

"we're going to fight tomorrow"

"No you can't!"

"I have to for my people"

"I knew what they have I've seen what they do, you could die, every last one of you"

"let us die facing our foes, fighting for our freedom, our lives, and you"

"this is the last time I could see you! Enjolras I died when I went away I cannot, lose you again, for the sake of my heart"

"Sophie you don't understand-"

"but I do." She was now beginning to cry. "you could die, or get hurt, or be alive but not be conscious and no one would know who you are, Enjolras please"

"I'm sorry" then I got up and said "I need to go"

I started to walk away "maybe one day we will be together, after the revolution, may it be on earth or someplace else."

"Enjolras-" I could hear her crying, it was in her voice.

"I'm sorry" I said and started walking back

"but I can help you." The words came out coolly, she was the only one who could, help us, possibly.

**~*~•~*~•~*~**

**Sophie POV**

"tomorrows the funeral, it's going to be big, the people, who are for him will be the ones crying, the trick is to get in the middle of them, where the solders will less likely see you, I will be in a carriage in front of my father's casket, when I give you the signal, the revolution needs to start, they will fire some will die before the barricades, are even up, but as soon as you mess up the parade, and the first shot id fired, you need to get back and create your barricade. Their guns are strong, one strong, you might live through, depending on how, or where they shoot you, two will give you a slow long painful death, you will bleed until, you can't anymore then you die, three, you more than likely won't make it, gun point or where all the guns are on you, you die on impact. It's possible you might make it out alive, maybe not. Just make sure you have enough supplies. And for no reason must you tell anyone I told you this, there will be imposters on their side who will look like you and act like you but will not help you but kill you by leading you into your worst possible state ever."

"you truly have helped us" he kissed me on the cheek. "just _One Day More_, then we will be together again."

Yah. _One day more._

* * *

**Well I hoped you liked it, t know it was long but wow. So if their is anyone reading it please review, I sure there is nobody reading this but if you are prove me wrong and say so in the Reviews. PLEASE! Thanks.**

**-Mel**


	7. Chapter 7

**So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it, R&R!**

The Day came, the day stayed, and then it ended.

The Funeral was huge, a lot of people where there, I could tell who truly cared and those who were going to revolt. So as the carriage I rode in made its way over a bridge and I say Enjolras, standing there with a bunch of others, with the same pin pinned to their cloths, I knew that this was happening and there was nothing I could do to stop it. Little did my brother know or anyone know that, was part of the army, know that I would be the start to this, so as my carriage slow strode by where Enjolras was, I looked at him, knowing that this could possibly be the last time I ever saw him, nodded my head, then looked forward and the carriage went on. _And that's how the French Revolution started._

Slowly I started to hear a mummer in the quiet crowd then it grew louder as people sang out, people where getting in the parade stopping it, Enjolras and some other school boys somehow managed to climb up onto of the carriage holding my father's dead body, someone yelled something and it got all quiet, then a gun shot was heard, that startled even me, as an older lady fell over, and someone yelled

"What'd you do that for she was and innocent woman!?"

Then everyone went nuts, as furniture started falling from windows, and people started running behind buildings, and guns went off. I didn't know what to do, the man directing the horses on the carriage I was in abandoned it, and the horses escaped and I was left sitting in the middle of flying furniture, and gun shots, I was sure I was going to die. I ducked down and climbed off the carriage and stayed low, until I heard a "Psst, Sophie" being whispered from the other side of the carriage, I looked over and saw Enjolras, he came around grabbed my hand, and yelled "Follow Me!"

He pulled me through, the crowds of people, and around piles of furniture, and into quiet, small alley, between two tall buildings.

Before I realized it, Enjolras' hands cupped my face and he pulled me in to a very passionate kiss, that I was not expecting, when he pulled away he was breathing hard, and said "now I want you to stay inside until it's over, do not, I repeat do NOT, for any reason go outside until someone comes and tells you it's safe."

I guess I was crying because he wiped a stray tear from my check with his thumb, then he whispered " I love you" then he was gone, and I was alone, in a dark ally, but it actually happened to be the ally that was next to my house, so I went farther down the alley and turned the corner onto what I suspected a busy street, but it was actually very quiet and empty, I just stood there for a moment then I heard the faint beating of drums and I took off into my house, and locked the door behind me.

Around my house I heard gun shots and screams and it smelled of blood and smoke, it grew dark, and the screams stopped, the guns stopped, but a worst feeling hung in the air, death. I was alone, the maid were not around, my father was dead, my brother was 'who knows where' but all I could think of was Enjolras and how he could be dead, that that was the last time I was ever going to see him, and I didn't even get to tell him I loved him.

It was dark now, but I couldn't sleep, I doubt anyone could, so I stayed in a chair by the fire with the windows drawn, and the fire on. Then I heard a faint knock on the door, so I peered through a window and saw a little boy, I ran to the door,

"Letter from the barricade, ma'am" he said, he was very young and dirty, and I wanted him safe.

"You were at the barricades? You must stay away from there, won't you come in?" I said as I took the letter. Sorry I got one more letter I need to deliver, thanks though" and before I could say anything else he was off, and I could no longer see him.

Out of know where there was a big _BOOM!_

So I quickly shut the door.

I went back to the chair I had been sitting in earlier, and opened the letter.

_My dearest Sophie, _

_The barricade I am at is the last, one left, we are surrounded, if I do not make it out alive, and with all honesty I don't think I will, I wanted you to know I love you, and that if I do, I will find you my love, and we will be together. Just know I could be gone, and I just wanted you to remember love never dies, even when one is dead himself._

_Yours truly,_

_Enjolras_

**So I won't lie when I was writing the letter part I got kind of teary eyed. So I know I left it on a cliff hanger, in some ways, if you know what I mean, but anyway, I'm excited to say that there is only ONE chapter left, and it will be up SOON. **

**Have a good week.**

**-Mel**


	8. Chapter 8

**So here is the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Les Miserables, or the Lyrics, or the songs or anything. **

**R&R! Enjoy!**

I woke up the next morning, it was quiet. There were no screams no guns no solders, so I walked out of my house, there was a thick red liquid in the cracks in the streets. I walked a down the streets I knew, but they felt foreign to me. There was broken furniture everywhere, I kept walking, until I came to a barricade, I saw a lot of bodies, dead ones, I had a very uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach, there was no one there alive, so I walked on to another barricade, until I saw someone, a solder walking around and checking bodies,

"Excuse Me" I said

"Madame what are you doing here, this is not a good place for a woman" he said

"I'm looking for someone, but I'm not sure he's here"

"I know I'm not supposed to tell you this" he started "but check the one by the abc society, that's where most of them were."

"Thank you monsieur" then I practically ran there, it was scary seeing all the dead soldiers that I used to see on horses in town. I really wish that that soldier that everyone was dead, because the sight that I saw, haunts me to this day.

I was looking down at the solders that lay dead in their own blood; there was an opening on the side of the barricade so that's where I went through. There were no bodies lying around on the side, it was odd, the doors to the abc café were broken and I saw the line of bodies, a girl, and a bunch of other men, even the boy who sent me the message last night. But there was no Enjolras, and no sign of life. So I walked back out of the room, and as I walked a drop on my hand made me stop in my place.

The drop was red, it was blood, and about ten seconds later another drop, then another, until I looked up.

And saw him.

Dangling upside down.

With a red cloth in his hand.

His cloths were red in parts of his white shirt where he got shot; his face was lifeless and still beautiful. I hadn't realized it but I was crying, because Enjolras was dead.

I have to admit it, knowing he died for me, was loving, and it made me smile, he still held onto the revolution even in death.

_Do you hear the people sing?  
Lost in the valley of the night  
It is the music of a people who are climbing to the light  
For the wretched of the earth there is a flame that never dies_

_Even the darkest night will end and the sun will rise.  
They will live again in freedom in the garden of the Lord  
They will walk behind the ploughshed, the will put away the sword.  
The chain will be broken and all men will have their reward!  
Will you join in our crusade? Who will be strong and stand with me?  
Somewhere beyond the barricade is there a world you long to see?  
Do you hear the people sing? Say do you hear the distant drums  
It is the future that they bring when tomorrow comes  
Will you join in our crusade? Who will be strong and stand with me?  
Somewhere beyond the barricade is there a world you long to see?  
Do you hear the people sing? Say do you hear the distant drums?  
It is the future that they bring when tomorrow comes!_

**So if you know anything about Les Mis you know Enjolras dies, so I hate that but I cant chnge the story, (well I could but I wanted to stick to the real story ending thing) so I'ts not the best ending, but, I think it's good enough, anyway, thank you to all who read and Reviewed!**

"**Do not forget me 24601!"**

**Viva La France! **

**-Mel**


End file.
